Do Oop
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Dib has a headache and Zim won’t leave him alone. ZaDR PWP


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Title: Do Oop

Summary: Dib has a headache and Zim won't leave him alone. ZaDR PWP

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC ZaDR

Couple: DibZim

Written by: Shino

Inspired by: Kitteh and Neo's ZOMGly awesome stories, brb suicide and Rilzt (and FanBoy! Can't forget that!! ). Shino recommends these stories, (FanBoy in Opposite DaDR) But Shino does not recommend reading it all at one time because it will infest your brain and have you speaking in third person for a while.

Comments: ZaDR is a nasty little thing that infests your brain with it's goodness and will never leave.

----------

Do Oop

----------

"DIBNESS!" Zim screeched one clawed finger pointing to the teen sitting a few feet away. "Why are you out HERE when we are to attend the Physical Education class, yes?"

Dib shifted his head slightly and cast Zim a slightly annoyed look. "I have a headache, I don't feel like going to Gym." He looked away from Zim and shifted into a more comfortable position against the wall. Not that he could get very comfortable sitting on cement stairs leaning against a brick wall but, bah.

"But," Zim paused and flexed the finger that was still in the air. "What is this hee-ed-a-k you speak of, Dib-stink" Zim narrowed his eyes and marched closer to the other. "Zim demands to know!"

Dib rolled his eyes and slipped his eyes closed, welcoming the darkness. "You know how when you get a bruise it hurts and you can feel blood pounding beneath it? Wait," Dib cracked one eye back open. "Do you bleed? I don't think I've ever seen you bleed, maybe we could test that theory?"

Zim reeled back, hands batting wildly at the air, "Zim bleeds just like any OTHER HUU-MAN, Dib-worm!"

Dib withheld a chuckle at Zim's childish reaction. "So? Do you know what I am talking about?"

Zim puffed his chest out, thinking he was being insulted. "Yes, Zim knows of the pounding Dib is speaking of."

"Okay," Dib closed his eyes again. "It's like that, only in the head."

There was a pause where Zim flitted around not getting too close to the boy with the new ailment. "So, Dib-worm has a pounding in his head, yes? Will Dib-worm go Esplode?" A wicked grin covered Zim's face, "Will you? Dib? Will you go Splode? Zim wants to see. Zim will sit here with Dib-stink until he goes Splode."

Zim looked very proud of himself at this and half skipped to Dib's side.

Dib sighed and pulled himself up a little straighter. With a second sigh he opened his eyes and watched Zim hop from foot to foot in excitement. "No, Zim, I am not going to explode. Now will you leave, your not making this any easier to bear with."

Zim stilled for a moment, his grin falling slightly, "But, Dib-stink, Zim is bored and is in need of entertainment. Dib-stink must entertain Zim or Zim will," Zim paused, smile falling further. "Uh, Kick you! Yes, yes! The almighty Zim with kick, thee, Dib-worm with his boot!" He pointed to his black boots dramatically.

Dib looked unimpressed. "Go away, Zim. You can kick me latter." Dib glanced at Zim once more before raising an arm and covering his arms with dark fabric. Ah, the wonders of baggy long sleeved shirts.

Zim hopped up and down and started to stalk back into the school, then he turned on his heel and tromped back up to Dib. "No! Zim does not take orders from Filthy, Germ infested, Uh, uh," Zim looked around. "Tree-huggers!"

This got a snort from Dib and he uncovered his eyes. "So now I'm a tree-hugger? That's new. Bah, Zim just go away."

Zim leaned over Dib and glared. "Zim will do as Zim see's fit!" Zim then huffed and pressed closer, invading Dib's Bubble further.

They had a mock staring contest in which Zim continued to inch closer until they were nose to nose, but in a figurative way, seeing as to how Zim has no nose. "Go away." Dib said once more growing agitated.

"Zim. Says. No." With every word Zim prodded Dib in the stomach, Gloved claws running over bare skin.

Suddenly, Dib reached out, grabbed Zim's shoulders and pressed his lips against the others.

There was a moment of them just staring at each other, lips together, then Zim wind milled his arms and grabbed onto Dib's hands, covering his thin, bare shoulders. He pulled his mouth away and gasped. "DIB-STINK!" He cried in a high screech.

Dib didn't let him continue and pressed his mouth against Zim's again.

Zim's eyes managed to widen further and he struggled trying to the hands off him.

Finally, he broke free, gasping.

He started speaking in between flushed puffs of air. "I- uh- Dib- Monkey- Vile- Zim- My Tallest," He paused and took a deep breath, eyes narrowing into a glare. "Ew."

Dib cocked his head to the side slightly through the little 'rant' but settled back down, arm draping over his eyes once again.

Zim growled at this. "Zim is NOT to be ignored! Do not ignore ZIM!"

"Pish, I figured that would scare you away, but it seems you want more?" Dib didn't bother to move his arm away this time.

Zim reeled back farther and a high-pitched squeak emitted from his throat. "Never!"

Zim still momentarily seeing if Dib would react, move, say something, anything. But when silence was all he got he huffed and tromped off, already plotting his revenge.

Dib, smiled slightly under his sleeve. Maybe he needed to corner the alien more often.

----------

Wheeeeeeee:throws hands in air and dances: Yesh, it sucks but I still like it!

I have a question. If you were describing yourself to your idol, because he asked, would you say as an ending statement 'And I like it hot and hard against a wall?' I know I would 

That line is from FanBoy, but I don't know if it is an exact quote or not.


End file.
